Aqua Vandersnout
'''Aqua Vandersnout '''is a sonic boom fan created character.she is a wolf with the power to turn into a human Appearance aqua is an anthropomorphic wolf of average height she has aqua green fur with long fur hair with an ombre from aqua green to grey and has thick sidebirns . a grey mussle with a pink streak in her bangs. a triangle nose and non visable fangs yellow eyes with an ombre to green trangle ears with her right ear flopped over(like her grandmother Mrs. Vandersnout) and a fluffy tail based on ponypainter09's dogie headbandz with a grey tip. for attire she wears a white dress with red trim the trim goes all the way around the dress the unnamed necklace created by the humans 2 gold bracelits on each wrist there is a dimond cut out of it a gold belt a dimond ring white legings with red stripes and red shoes in her human form she has the same built as an pretty cure anime girl that is a head shorter than Doctor Eggman her hair is shorter than when she was a wolf her hair color stays the same. she has anime style eyes and her eye color becomes blue with an aqua ombre.her attire stays the same Personality aqua is often shy. She also is pretty vain (definitley not as much as Crystal though o-o). She is very loyal to her friends, but sometimes a little too over-protective. Under her shy exterior, aqua is actually a very loving, affectionate, kind-hearted girl, but she is not known for this, she's mostly just known for her shyness. aqua rarely shows this true personality of hers, though. History Past Mrs. Vandersnout loved her granddaguter but smething was missing in them so thats why Mrs. Vandersnout gave her a pink necklace earning her powers dr.eggman was dieing to get the same necklace as aqua so he disidtid to horce her if she dosent give the necklce to him he will sacrafice Mrs. Vandersnout. she saved her grandmother but one day Mrs. Vandersnout was soo close to dieing aqua saved her(again) but later Mrs. Vandersnout sacrificed herself for aqua when dr.eggman disited to kill aqua in a lava cave. she was upseat so upseat that she gave dr.eggman the necklace one night. later that night she was chased out of her home by a bee bot who tried to kill her.lost in the forest aqua was crying to her knees when she saw a black glow.she rain away thinking she is lost forever(well not forever if team sonic find her in the morning) she began to cry until she saw a white glow unlike the black glow she folowed the light thinking her mother was looking for her but instead the light led her to a cave in the jungle where she found a chest with a necklace that made her open it a put the necklace on. when she did she felt a burning pain like it was created from lava when her eye color changed. as soon as it came it stoped and she relisted she became human��. she wanted to be her again. she became a wolf again and all of a sudin the white light led her home Trivia * she is voiced by Kelly Clarkson Gallery Category:Wolves Category:Related to Canon Characters Category:Other Powers Category:Sonic boom oc